Furnozilla's Continuity
Furnozilla's Continuity is a collection of alternate universes where Furnozilla's stories take place. Premise The premise of Furnozilla's Continuity is to entertain the reader(s), the tone of the series in this continuity ranges from serious to cringefest comedic. Series Primordial Light Universe * Ultraman Blizzard * Ultraman Golgo: Chronicle of Redemption Light Spark War Universe * Ultraman Lugiel Vectoreum Corruption Universe * TBA Obscure Encounters Universe * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Delaxion Crisis Universe * Ultraman Justice Pachiverse * None Timeline Primordial Light Universe * Beginning of Time * Code DX: The Beginning * Code DX: Attack on Planet Shadow * Great Ultra War * Ultraman Story (First half) * Ultra Q * Ultraman (Series) * Ultraseven (Series) * The Return of Ultraman * Ultraman Ace (Series) * Ultraman Taro (Series) * Ultraman Leo (Series) * Ultaman: The Adventure Begins * Ultraman Max (Series) * Ultraman Neos (Series) * Ultraman 80 (Series) * Ultraman Story (Latter half) * Battle with U-Killersaurus * Tale of the Forgotten Knight (Flashback) * Hikari Saga 1 * Ultraman Mebius (First half) * Hikari Saga 2 * Hikari Saga 3 * Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers * Ultraman Mebius (Latter half) * Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey * Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth * Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie * Ultra Galaxy Legend Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero * Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire * Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar * Ultraman Saga * Ultra Zero Fight Season 1 * Ultra Zero Fight Season 2 * Ultra Fight Orb * Omega Armageddon and Crisis Impact * Ultraman Geed (Series) * Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! * Ultraman Geed Side Story: Remnants of the Nightmare * Return of the Chaos Header (Parts of the story) * Ruins of Gyeron * Ultraman Blizzard ** Episode 1 ** Episode 2 * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Ultraman Blizzard ** Episode 3 ** Episode 4 ** Episode 5 ** Episode 6 ** Episode 7 ** Episode 8 ** Episode 9 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 11 ** Episode 12 ** Episode 13 * Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: The Sunken City * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness (Most of the story) * The Rebirth Effect * Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle (Parts of the story) * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice * Ultra Hero Taisen 2 (Parts of the story) * Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * Ultraman Zora Light Spark War Universe * Light Spark War * Ultraman Lugiel Side Story: Origin * Ultraman Lugiel ** Episode 1 ** Episode 2 ** Episode 3 ** Episode 4 ** Episode 5 ** Episode 6 ** Episode 7 ** Episode 8 ** Episode 9 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 11 ** Episode 12 ** Episode 13 * Ultraman Lugiel Side Story: The Shiny Menace * Ultraman Zora (Parts of the story) Vectoreum Corruption Universe * TBA Obscure Encounters Universe * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman ** Episode 1 ** Episode 2 ** Episode 3 ** Episode 4 ** Episode 5 ** Episode 6 ** Episode 7 ** Episode 8 ** Episode 9 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 12 ** Episode 13 ** Episode 14 ** Episode 15 ** Episode 16 * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman The Movie: The Phantom Menace * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman ** Episode 17 ** Episode 18 ** Episode 19 ** Episode 20 ** Episode 21 ** Episode 22 ** Episode 23 ** Episode 24 ** Episode 25 ** Episode 26 ** Episode 27 ** Episode 28 Delaxion Crisis Universe * Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact * Ultraman Cosmos (Series) * Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet * Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle * Return of the Chaos Header (Most of the story) * Ultraman Justice Pachiverse * TBA Terms There are several differences between Furnozilla's Continuity and the main canon series, here is a list of them. * Colony Worlds : The Ultras have colonized several planets through peaceful means. * I.C.D. : The Intergalactic Creature Database is where all the data for Aliens, Kaiju and even Ultras is stored, every being listed in this database has an Element that they are linked with, said elements are : Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness. Certain beings that are superior to others of their species ( E.g. Ultraman Noa, Hyper Muteki ) have unique elements. The I.C.D. also lists the stats of said creatures, these stats are : Health, Power, Durability and Speed, all of these stats are anywhere between 1 and 1000. Their stat total is all of their stats added up and is anywhere between 4 and 4000. * Lighter Ultras : The Ultras in Furnozilla's Continuity weigh less than the ones in the main canon. * Sentient Kaiju : Most kaiju in Furnozilla's Continuity are sentient and more intelligent than the ones in the main canon. Nearby Continuities Furnozilla's Continuity is confirmed to take place near other continuities due to crossovers: * Kit's Continuity * Ultraman Legacy Continuity * Emgaltan's Continuity * Ultraman One Continuity * Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra Continuity * Parody Magniverse * Ultraman Renius Continuity * BigD2003's ContinuityCategory:Furnozilla Category:Fan Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity